Redwall Species
This article deals with the differences in the species on which the books are based. Listing of the Species All references in weight/size are given relative to Mus Musculus (Mice). (15-19/12-40 50%+) Order Birds Birds: :Birds are an important group in the Redwall universe, and are fairly evenly divided into goodbeasts and badbeasts. Falcons, hawks, eagles, kestrels, owls, and geese are usually considered good, while crows, ravens, magpies, jackdaws, and rooks are bad. Sparrows can typically fall into either group. Fish Fish: :Most fish aren't even granted character status, and are mainly consumed as food. Most of them that were grant character status were given special treatment of some sort. Mammals ;Bats: :Bats are known to reside at Bat Mountpit. They generally tend to be good creatures. ;Badgers: :Large beasts with long lifespans, and a tremendous sense of honor and duty. ;Ermine: :So far,the only ermine found have been in Rakkety Tam and The Bellmaker. ;Ferrets: :Ferrets are the sterotypical vermin and are found in most vermin hordes. ;Foxes: :Foxes are a sly and devious brand of vermin. Many female foxes are healers and or seers. ;Hares: :Hares are generally known for being loud and obnoxious, and having vast appetites. Most are perilous beasts, and most to reside at Salamandastron, or the Northlands. ;Hedgehogs: :These prickly beasts come from all walks of life, from warriors to cooks to riverbeasts. They are typically easy-going and friendly, and it is traditional (though not exclusive) for the cellarkeeper of Redwall Abbey to be a hedgehog. ;Mice: Rodentia/Mus musculus :Mice are the founding order of Redwall Abbey, and tend to be more peaceful than other beasts. It is common for an Abbot or Abbess to be a mouse. ;Moles: :Moles are sensible beasts with a quaint dialect and a penchant for industrial work. The mole leader at Redwall Abbey is normally called Foremole. ;Otters: :Commonly found in or around water, otters are playful, excellent fighters, and quite partial to hotroot soup. ;Pine Martens: :Pine Martens appear in only three books: Mossflower ,Pearls of Lutra, and High Rhulain. In all three they are in positions of authority. ;Rabbits: :Though not seen nearly as frequently as hares, rabbits are very quirky characters in the Redwall series. ;Rats: :Included in this category are all the types of rats:searats, bilgerats, water rats and regular rats. They are almost exclusively badbeasts and consists of the majority of villains in the Redwall universe. Of all of the villians, rats are portrayed as the most weak and stupid, with several often defeated by one warrior. ;Seals: :Seals are known as "Seafolk". They generally appear to be good and friendly creatures. ;Shrews: :Shrews are small and short, though also hot-tempered and arguementative. Most of them carry Rapiers at their side. ;Squirrels: :Squirrels can be fierce fighters and are considered to be on the "good" side. They are excellent climbers. ;Stoats: :Stoats are the most brainless vermin of all and are found in many vermin hordes. However, there was one good stoat, Aaron. He was a main character in Sequoia. ;Voles: :Voles are not as common as mice but exhibit a similar personality type. Some families live near rivers, and many reside at Redwall Abbey. Inclusive of both bankvoles and watervoles. ;Weasels: :Weasels are often found in vermin hordes, and occasionally are the horde leaders themselves. ;Wildcats: :Wildcats are large and menacing, and appear only as horde leaders. ;Wolverines: :They only appear in Rakkety Tam. Reptiles/Amphibians Reptiles/Amphibians: :Reptiles and amphibians in the Redwall universe are typically (but not exclusively) villains, and include toads, frogs, lizards, snakes, newts and turtles. Single Species Single Species: :The only known representatives of their species in the series. This includes a beaver, wolf, a polecat, a hamster, a tortoise. Category:Redwall Information